1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to pianos. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved escapement mechanism for an upright piano.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional grand piano is provided with a double escapement action which permits a repeated strike of the key with a light touch after the hammer has hit the string and before the key is significantly raised towards its position of rest. This action cannot be realized with a conventional upright piano since such a piano is only provided with a simpler action having only a single escapement. This difference results in an annoying disadvantage when playing an upright piano, particularly when the playing trills, as in pianissimo. This disadvantage is not present in the action of a grand piano which permits repeated strikes, even when the key is depressed with only light touches of the key.
Various unsuccessful attempts have heretofore been made in providing an upright piano with the advantageous playing action realized with a grand piano.